Phantasy Star Portable 2: Wings of a Guardian
by Pnoykid
Summary: Mikey Sylver, The Guardian Prodigy had already saved the world once so what's a little mercenary work gonna do to him? going in to the Seabed Relic site, he meets a not-so mercenary girl and things blow right out of proportion. Rated T just to be safe, possible harem but a love triangle is ensured. Being rewrittten
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Ex-Guardian and the Girl**

My name is Mikey Sylver a 17 year old mercenary. I used to be a GUARDIAN 3 years ago when the remnant SEED incident occured. I earned the title Guardian Prodigy for me being one of the youngest members and managing to survive Laia's training. I just finished my training and earned the title when I met my new partner, a CAST named Vivienne but she was very human like. She managed to show emotions naturally and she had alot of questions about the "heart". Then we found out she was just a copy-CAST and her body was taken by Helga, an ILLUMINUS agent. We managed to take her body back when Vivienne hacked into a Lou unit and we managed to save the entire system by defeating Dark Falz. A year later Vivienne decided to leave the GUARDIANS and to travel the planets to teach people about the "heart". Around 2 months later I decided to end my career as a GUARDIAN as well and become a mercenary. I didn't tell them the reason I decided to leave but it was because without my partner everything seemed dull to me. Then 2 weeks ago I got a job from a client which leads us to where I am now, at the Seabed Relic Site.

I am currently wearing a red polo shirt with yellow trims, my dirty black pants cover my legs along with my brown boots. I am wearing a yellow glove with red trims which complimented my upper apparel, it also hid my photon transmitter. My black hair is swaying a bit from the wind coming from the ducts.

"Look at all these people" I heard a voice say and I turned my head to see a black CAST with a visor, his armor was black with some brown patches at the side. "You seem like a mercenary yourself" he said as he faced me "Of course this place is bound to draw out the best" he continued while I just smirked. He had no idea I was one of the three who saved the entire system does he?

"Please can we just go home already?" I turn to the voice and see a blond girl, roughly around 15, wearing some sort of pink blouse that had wings on her shoulders and her lower apparel consisted of a skirt and boots. She was talking to a guy wearing a purple coat and he looked like a freaking bear who just got out of sleep "This is not a place for children... and I'll wager she's no mercenary" the CAST said as he crossed his arms "I already started working when I was her age" I answered to him which seemed to surprise the gu..err... CAST "Really? How old are you?" He asked shocked "17 years old" I said cooly as I observed my glove, I managed to block out the girl's whining while we were having a conversation.

*RUMBLE*

The whole relic site shook and everyone paniced "Everyone out of the chamber!" A Newman shouted "Hurry the doors are closing!" another one yelled and we all bolted for the door but just as I was about to get to the other side I noticed the girl from earlier on her knees, moaning in pain. I could have just left her there and get my pay. I mean come one? why save her and possibly lose my life for it?

It was simple. I was that kind of person

"Hey!" I shouted as I ran for her and shook her shoulders "What.. wha?" She asked obliviously as she opened her eyes "We need to get out now!" I told her as I grabbed her arm and ran for the door 'Run Run Run Run Run!' I kept saying to myself as I kept running as fast as I could but when I looked at the door the cold, cruel realization just hit me.

I wasn't going to make it

But that didn't mean I couldn't make one last ditch effort as I tightened my grip on the girl's hand "Go!" I shouted as I threw her towards the door... but it was for nothing as the door closed and she slammed against it "No... No!" she shouted as she slammed her fist against the door "Come on open up!" she continued slamming the door "I know your in there!" but I just stood there... I stared blankly at the door knowing that the only way to get out... was through the other side.

"Great..." I said as I walked towards the door "Let me out!" she shouted once more as she continued to slam the door "Hey" I called to her, placing my hand on her shoulder in the process causing her to jump "Oh... it's you" she said "Listen they aren't even controlling the door... we need to get out through the other side" I told her, looking at the door which leads us further in... I could tell she didn't like the idea by the fact that she slapped my hand away "Are you crazy!? Who knows what's down there" she shouted

"and besides how do you know there is a way out?" she mumbled out but I still managed to hear it "All relic sites have two exits since the Ancients wanted a way out if they were being chased by enemies" I told her matter-of-factly and she just sighed in defeat "Equipment check" I said almost out of habit "You have your photon transmitter?" I asked her as photons enveloped my left hand to reveal an black handgun which had a long barrel and a red hexagon above the handle. It was called Ruby Bullet, my handgun of choice

"Yeah" she answered as photons appeared in her right hand and above her head forming a simple techmag and GRM saber "You got your Shield weave?" I asked her again "Hold on.. I am equipping it right now" she responded while a thin layer of photon started enveloping her "Done" she answered "You got some mates?" I asked her again as I equipped a Sava-zashi on my right hand. It was a dagger with a pink handle and a blue photon blade, its affinity as Ice. "No.. my boss has it" she answered shyly which drew me to sigh "It's alright... I got some" I assured her as I started walking deeper into the site

"Hey wait!" she shouted which got my attention "What is it?" I asked curiously "I never got your name" she told me while I just smiled a bit "I'am Mikey Sylver, I've been a mercenary for 2 years now" I answered her "Never would have guessed. My name is Emilia, Emilia Percival" she introduced herself "Alright enough of the Chit chat, let's go" I told her as I started walking deeper again as she walked by my side

"Hey listen... I have something to tell you" she said shyly which perked my curiousity again "What now?" I asked "I may be armed... but I have never been in a mission before" as soon as she said that she stopped walking and I could see a faint blush on her cheeks. I pinched the bridge of my nose and gave a sigh. To be honest I saw this coming since she was whining a while ago and I have some experience training some beginners so this won't be so bad

"It's okay... just watch my back alright?" I assured her while giving her a smile. I remember that Laia told me that my smile could melt a girl... I never got what she meant.

-Emilia's PoV-

The moment I saw his smile I could feel my cheeks heat up. No guy has smiled at me before and here was a guy whom I just met was smiling at me. I nervously fiddled with my saber handle while looking down, hoping he wouldn't see my blush.

-Mikey's PoV-

I walked through the door with my handgun at point hoping not to get ambushed. I saw a black shark that had feet and blades for arms and I just stood there dumbfounded "The hell?" I whispered while aiming my gun at it's head "That's an Evil Shark, its a mutated life form that started appearing since the SEED crisis" Emilia whispered to me while crouching. I sighed, looks like I am gonna be facing new creatures.

The sound of a gunshot echoed in the room as the shark went down with a hole at the middle of it's head. The flesh just outside the hole was burning because of my gun's burn effect "Let's go" I ordered as I ran across the room and opened the door

"Graaak!" an Evil Shark screeched as It lunged through the opening door, towards me with both of it's blades raised up for an overhead strike.

My battle instincts kicked in as everything seemed to slow down, I sidestepped to the right,raised my dagger and started to charge up my handgun while pointing it at the black monster doing all of it in a span of a second and making one of the blades miss while I blocked the other with my Sava-zashi.

"See ya" I smirked as I pulled the trigger sending a big ball of red photon energy hitting it square in the stomach,knocking the shark into the door.

Even though charged shots lacked piercing capabilities it was damned satisfying to see your enemies flying away. I managed to take down 2 enemies at a personal record breaking 11 seconds, including the walking time. "Emilia come on" I broke her out of her trance to which I didn't even need to look at to know she had one, most of the people who saw me fight for the first time was always in awe.

"R..right" she stuttered as she ran to follow me, her tech-mag slightly behind her. Approaching the door I pushed the terminal button and opened, for once no enemy was in sight and I decided to use this chance to find out Emilia's fighting capabilities

"Hey Emilia, what kind of weapons do you have?" I asked as I sat down on the ground "I have a staff, a photon pistol, a saber and a tech mag" she answered with her hand on her chin "What Technics can you use?" I asked further

"I can only use Zonde" she answered back. I sighed, it seems that her Technic was Zonde, might as well see how well she can use it. "Mind showing me your Zonde?" I requested as I stood up. "Try hitting that wall" I pointed as she nodded her head. Her tech-mag was a red and white ball with two wing like thrusters at the back. Her tech-mag positioned it self infront of Emilia while yellow photons start enveloping the machine

"Zonde!" she shouted as the photons were released sending a bolt of lightning at the wall, leaving a rather large black mark. I whistled with contentment. Despite being a greenhorn she had pretty good photon mastery.

"Graaak!" A familliar sound reverberated at the room. We turned around and saw around 6 Evil sharks with the one in the middle having red skin instead of black.

"Well...shit"

Authors Note and Terminology.

How'd you guys like the first chapter? Criticism is accepted. Sorry for any grammatical errors.

**Photon transmitter**: Technology invented in the Gurhal System which utilizes photons to transport items to the user.

**Shield Weave**: A small chip that goes in any clothing which produces a thin layer of photon around the user, absorbing any form of attacks including fatal ones to reduce the damage done to the user.

**CAST**: A race in the Gurhal System, most CASTs live in Parum. They are the robotic race which specialize in Accuracy making them great Gun users

**Newman**: A race in the Gurhal System, most of them live in Neudaiz. The elfish like race in the system, their high sensitivity to Photons make them great Technic Users

**Technics**: The art of using photons to manipulate the elements. (Magic)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for any grammar errors and for my slow updates. School is taking a toll on me**

**Chapter 2**

**The Chivalrous Sucker**

The 6 monsters stood at the large doorway. Their eyes staring at us hungrily with their mouths foaming a bit. I looked at Emilia and saw the fear in her brown eyes. I knew that she was just a rookie... scratch that. She's less than a rookie, receiving no proper training in combat she's what others would classify as dead weight but in my short year of becoming an official GUARDIAN I learned a simple rule."A life is the most precious thing one can have" and no way am I gonna let someone die if I can do something about it.

"Emilia... keep using your Zonde technic and no matter what happens to be, even if I get stabbed by those things. Keep the distance between you and those sharks. I will get you out of here alive... I promise" I swore to her, walking infront of her I held out my Seva-zashi. White photons started enveloping the dagger and once the light dispersed it revealed a purple and white metal with a shape similar to a slingshot.

"Mikey..." She answered in shock. I suppose that response isn't unexpected seeing as how I literally met her 30 minutes ago. My fellow GUARDIANS called me a sucker for making such promises so quickly but they knew that I would go through with my promises. I guess that's me -The Chivalrous sucker-

I pressed a small button in the middle of the metal and a green light emerged from it and formed a diamond shaped blade. This is my Falchion. I can easily use my Mirage blast and blow these guys to kingdom come but my instincts tell me that I am gonna be meeting with a bigger enemy soon and I don't want to face a big opponent without Konl.

"Graaak!" 3 sharks screeched as they charged towards me. My blade was still raised and I decided to use that to my advantage. The 1st one lunged at me, both of its blade raised over it's head and I countered by blocking both of it's arms with my Falchion, I quickly followed it up by spinning, giving the shark a taste of my boot's heel. While I dealt with the first one I failed to notice the 2nd one was already at the air while my back was still turned from the spin kick

"Zonde!" Emilia casted as I saw flash of yellow hit the shark at the stomach, knocking it down to its back. I gave her a nod and I faced the 3rd one which was trying to flank my left. I touched it's forehead with the barrel of my Ruby bullet and before it could swing it's arm I pulled the trigger leaving a nice hole at the spot.

"That all you got?" I mocked the remaining sharks, aiming my handgun at the red shark and pulled the trigger

*Clank*

My eyes widened, the red shark blocked the photon bullet using it's arms. I guess the red ones are smarter then the purple ones. I decided to keep shooting but he kept blocking it until I couldn't shoot anymore photons. I looked at my gun and saw that the red hexagon on top of the handle had lost it's light. Realizing what happened I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

Every photon gun has a limited amount of photons and once it reaches it's limit it will start recharging, rendering the gun as a simple piece of metal. I lowered my gun and eyed the first 2 sharks we took down as they slowly got up on it's feet. It would take more to defeat them.

"Zonde!" I heard Emilia cast again as another flash of yellow shot towards the 2nd shark. Knocking it further back. I unequipped my Ruby bullet and equipped my Sava-zashi. My Falchion in my right hand and my Sava-zashi in my left. This was the best imitation of a sword and shield that I could do since I did not bring any shields with me.

"Alright then... let's dance" I mocked them while smirking. I went into a full blown sprint with my saber pointed to the ground and my dagger held out like a shield. I could hear Emilia cast another technic as she knocked back the 1st shark with another lightning projectile. The 2 sharks behind the red one charged at me. I positioned my saber so that I can perform a diagonal slash to the right while I raised my dagger to the left.

*Clank* *Rip*

I blocked the left shark while I sliced a good chunk of the right one's waist but its blade still managed to hit me causing me to recoil a bit. Despite being a sharp weapon, shield-weaves form a thin layer of photons around the body preventing possible fatal attacks from connecting with flesh but you would feel it as a blunt attack causing knock back. I continued my saber's swing and let it hit the left shark just above it's blade arm, cutting it off. It responded by jerking a bit and jumping away.

"Mikey!" I heard Emilia say but I had n..

"Agh!" I shouted as I felt an impact on my waist causing me to spin in the air and land on my back A few feet away. I looked at what hit me while clutching my waist and my eyes widened. There stood the red shark, It's blade was pointed the ground.

"That thing has a strong arm." I thought as I slowly stood up. My dagger was on the ground while I was still holding my saber. My waist still hurt like hell. "Zonde!" Emilia casted again but the red shark dodged it by leaping to the side.

"Zonde!" Emilia continued to cast but the shark just dodged every single one. I saw Emilia sweating and breathing heavily. All the casting seems to finally catch up to her. I have to act now!. I took out a monomate pack and ate it. I immediatly felt the pain go away as the familliar green light surrounded my body.

"Gaah!" I heard Emilia shout as the shark swung at her. She managed to jump back, only the tip of it's arm hit her but still caused her to land on her butt. As the shark prepared for another swing I decided to do the best thing I could at this distance.

"Hey fishface! Catch!" I shouted as I threw a trap, sliding across the floor. I managed to distract it long enough for the trap to slide below it's feet. An explosion of cold wind occurred causing me and Emilia to shield our faces. When I looked at the shark I smirked.

"That is why I carry traps." I told Emilia but she was too surprised to hear it as she stared at the shark. The shark was frozen as in literally frozen in ice. I waited for her to get over her shock and when she finally did, she stood up

"What was that?" she asked me as she dusted herself. "Freeze Traps. It has the tendency to cool off any hot headed opponents" I joked earning a light giggle from her I looked at the room and saw the 2 remaining sharks walking towards us I looked at Emilia and saw that she was still breathing heavily.

"Don't cast anymore Zonde. You might pass out from fatigue, I'll take care of these two" I told her, picking up my dagger and unequipping it, some photons formed above my head and once the photons dispersed. It revealed a white and orange metal ball that had 3 wings made out of green photon energy. This is my tech-mag Gorapit

I raised my left hand and yellow photons started to appear from my tech-mag. I smirked at them because they seem to be completely unaware of what's gonna happen to them.

"Razonde" I slowly casted as a bolt of lighting came down from the ceiling, electrifying the two sharks. They fell on their knees and finally went down. I looked at Emilia who seemed to be surprised about my performance.

"If your gonna ask, I only mastered Razonde,Resta, and Foie" I told her as I unequipped my techmag and saber, replacing it with my Ruby Bullet. I smiled in content as I saw the red hexagon glowing brightly again

"Is there anything that you can't do?" she asked, amazed by my abilities. "I can't sing, play an instrument and I can't dance." I answered as I offered a monomate pack to her while she just shook her head.

"Hey, don't you find it weird?" she asked me again, perking up my curiousity "What?" I asked her "Have any relic sites activated on its own?" she started "Perhaps these creatures activated it somehow" I answered. "Maybe... but does that explain the change in the magnetic field? I think not" she continued, despite being a greenhorn she has booksmarts atleast

"Think about it this way. If some sort of energy made this relic site activate on it's own then we either have the problem or the solution to our predicament" I assured her. Then I remembered something that has been bothering me for quite a while

"You didn't obtain any kind of training right? Why did you agree to go here then?" I asked her and this drew an angry expression from her. She then started to rant about her boss, how he told her to start working.

"Who is he to tell me what to do anyway?" She continued. I sighed and answered "He's your boss, you know the one who has your paycheck" and I could tell by the look she gave me that she was upset

"Oh sure take his side" she answered as she crossed her arms then her expression changed to a lonely one "No, its okay nobody ever believes me anyway" she sighed while I just raised my eyebrows.

"Emilia, do you think no one respects you?" I asked, somewhat curious about the topic. She responded by nodding her head and I just sighed again "You know... respect can't be given to you. If you want respect you have to earn it" I told her as I patted her head since she was smaller than me, the top of her head could only reach to my mouth.

"You sound just like my boss" She huffed as she turned her head to the side, making me chuckle "Then take it from someone who had to earn his respect, someone who had to fight and protect for 3 years because of his line of work" I suggested as I removed the hand on her head and jerked my thumb at my chest while smiling

"Oh please" she rolled her eyes while I twirled my handgun on my left hand but then her expression changed to that of confusion as she raised her eyebrow "3 years? I thought you are only mercenary for 2 years now" She said, remembering my introduction to her

"I am" I responded to her, confused about what she was leading to "Then what was the other year?" she asked then I mentally facepalmed myself as I realized that I slipped up.

I decided to keep the fact that I was a GUARDIAN as a secret because people might start to recognize I am the -Guardian Prodigy- because if it becomes public different companies would be breathing down my neck trying to hire me. Although I managed to change my photon transmitter I.D. I kept low for a year in my mercenary work. I hoped that 2 years of time would be enough to change my appearance. Around 4 companies figured out who I am but kept quiet about it seeing as how they are still trying to hire me. Knowing that I won't be able to take back what I said I settled with these words

"It's not something I would make public" I sweatdropped hoping that she drop the topic while I walked to the door and pushed the terminal button to open it.

"Why not?" She asked me, she seemed to be really curious about this and I just sweatdropped, I am gonna do something I hate doing "Keeping that secret is why I am still a freelance mercenary right now, the reason I am right here gladly and voluntarily protecting you" I reasoned as I flashed a fake smile.

I mentally facepalmed myself again. I hate using these cheesy lines but these are the only ones I got to make sure that the one I am talking to would just drop the topic. I hate lying

Of course I got the response I was hoping for, a small blush from her cheeks as she tried to hide it by looking away. Letting the topic drop entirely. Hyuga and Laia sometimes called me a playboy for using these kinds of lies since it attracted quite a few of my female workmates except a particular brunnete... I think. I slowly peeked through the door and saw a particular enemy that I am all too familiar with.

"Badiras" I muttered as I saw a whole pack of around 24 walking about and some were eating a corpse. I think this isn't even a pack. It's an entire nest!

"Emilia go back to the other room" I told her silently, unconsciously tightening my grip on my handgun "What? Why?" she asked as she peeked along with me

"Oh my god!" she shouted to the heavens. Suddenly every single one of those ankle biters looked at us, their gleaming eyes sending shivers down our spines

"Oh crap!" I shouted as I grabbed Emilia and bolted back to the previous room. Emilia why do you have to be a rookie!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: GAH! Sorry for the slow updates, school + minor writer's block is killing me anyway sorry for any grammar errors. Read and Review**

**Chapter 3**

**Humanity**

Running through the door I immediately press the terminal button, closing the door and I suddenly let go of the breath I didn't know I held. I let go of Emilia's hand and hit her at the back of her head.

"Learn to keep your mouth shut will you!" I scolded her and this drew a solemn look on her face "Sorry" she apologized softly, hanging her head low in the process making me sigh. Damn it! why do I have to be such a soft person

"Its alright but we still need to advance if we want to escape." I told her as I accepted her apology. I wanted to save it for later but it seems like I need to use it now, I just hope my instincts were wrong for once about the bigger enemy

"Emilia go to the other side of the room, I am gonna use my mirage blast and I don't want to get you hurt in the blast range" I informed her and she slowly nodded before going the farthest corner, her head still hung low. I took in a big breath and closed my eyes

"Konl lend me your strength" I spoke softly after a few seconds I felt the sudden heat coming from the photons surrounding me then it suddenly dropped to a cooler, almost freezing temperature. I opened my eyes and see the faint blue glow surrounding me, I pushed the terminal button again, opening the door and revealing the entire nest of Badiras looking hungrily at me. I took in another big breath, held both of my hands out and shouted

"Konl! Ice gust!" as the familiar blue seal appeared and enlarged infront of me, every single one of those rabid foot killers charged at me after hearing me causing me to smirk. The seal suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a blue bird like creature with green rings on her wings. Some of the Badiras at the front lunged at her but then cold wind started enveloping her as she spun towards them, sending them towards the other room, some of them froze in ice before shattering as they hit either the floor or the wall.

I let my arms fall to my side as I felt my body get weaker, I trembled on my feet before falling to one knee and start to breathe heavily. Mirage blasts don't usually tire out the user since it uses energy from your shield-weave but mine is different. My Konl is somewhat unique, she has her own personality and voice, sometimes she talks to me whenever she feels like it. Konl isn't a chip in my shield-weave but a whole another entity that lives within me. How I got her is a story for another day.

"Mikey, you okay?" Emilia asked concerned "Yeah *pant* I am fine *pant* just *pant* tired" I answered while I shakily stood up. I can't fight like this, she might get hurt

"_Maybe you should take a break, dear_" A woman's voice told me inside my head causing me to perk up "I told you to stop calling me **dear** Konl, I know you like teasing me but now is not the right time" I muttered softly hoping Emilia wouldn't hear it while trying to catch my breath

"What are you muttering about?" Emilia asked after standing infront of me and tilting her head to the side. If only she could see how cute she looked

"Lets take a little break" I told her before I sat down indian style and drank from the water canteen I had placed on my belt and offered it to her, she gladly drank some before giving it back to me and sitting down.

I held out my hand and photons started enveloping it, once it dispersed it revealed a shiny metal box. I opened it and revealed it's content. Inside were 6 triangular sandwiches neatly packed. I took one out and gave it to her while I absentmindedly nibbled on mine.

"Thanks, I didn't eat anything when I got here" she said while she scratching her head nervously before taking a bite. "Mhmm, this is good. Did you make this?" she asked causing me to smile softly

"Yup, although I only make sandwiches when I go on missions, I am a pretty good chef If I do say so myself" I happily answered before taking a bite another bite while she just smirked "Is there really anything you can't do?" she teased me as she finished eating, I decided to give her another one and she happily accepted.

"I can't sleep underwater" I joked causing her to giggle. I finished my sandwich and closed the lid before keeping it in my photon storage. I drank some water and stood up feeling rejuvenated I decided to pick up my Ruby Bullet which I dropped while casting my mirage blast and twirled it around my finger.

"We should go, the sooner we go the faster we can get out" I told her and she responded with a nod before standing up equipping her saber and a standard handgun. I saw her put her hand to her chin and close her eyes. What is she thinking about?

"By the way Mikey? what's your race?" she asked me causing me to face fault at the sheer stupidity of the question "I am human, isn't it obvious?" I answered her somewhat annoyed

"I know but it's just that you look human yet your calm as if your a newman but aggressive as if your a young beast." she answered me causing me to place my hand up to my chin and think about it as well, I guess that is true.. but being in the GUARDIANS means that you have had to work with all the different races, and since I was only 14 that time...

"Well, working so frequently with the different races at such a young age I guess I picked up some of their traits" I answered her, unsure of my own answer before going into the next room. I held my handgun at point and equipped my dagger at my right hand and I was greeted by the smell of a corpse, ugh maybe eating before we went in here wasn't such a good idea.

"Yuck!" Emilia exclaimed before covering her nose with her handgun. I signalled her to hurry as we pushed the terminal button hoping it would open but we were greeted with a beep causing me to groan in exasperation "Look's like we need a key card" I told her as I looked back into the room. I realized where it probably was causing me to wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"You have got to be shitting me" I swore as I walked towards to corpse, not being able to stand the stench any longer I decided to unequip my dagger so I can hold my nose to avoid it. I held back my leg and gave it a powerful kick, powerful enough to make it roll over and I felt my mouth curve upward a bit as I saw the red keycard on the ground, I put my handgun in my jean pocket before picking up the keycard, noticing that there was no blood on it. I guess that the body had shielded it from any damage. I tossed Emilia the keycard before equipping my dagger again as she opened the door

Walking to the next room, I felt a shiver up my spine as I looked at 3 floating straterias facing towards us, they had some sort stingers made out of photons coming from beneath them. Suddenly they charged at us, white light enveloping them as they do so and I reacted by pushing Emilia away and shooting them like there was no tomorrow.

Big mistake.

"Guh!" I grunted as the one of them hit my left shoulder, while I tried to recover "Guh!" I grunted once more as the other one hit my right shoulder, I tried to recover again but my eyes widened as I saw the other one "Gaah!" I screamed as the final one, hit me square in the chest, sending me flying towards a wall. I felt my shield-weave give away as I saw some polygons of photons disperse from my body, everything seemed to slow down as I fell to the ground.

"Mikey!" I heard Emilia shout, I could see her running towards me as my eyelids slowly dropped. I hit the ground with a large thump, I could hear the shooting of a photon gun and the swinging of a saber. "She's fighting huh?" I mused to myself, I couldn't move. I can't even open my eyes. I felt my consciousness slowly slip away yet I didn't panic.

-Emilia's PoV-

I ran towards him, but I was blocked by the 3 straterias. I felt scared but when I looked at Mikey, lying on the ground I suddenly felt a burst of courage. He is not dead. I know that, he promised me that he would get me out of here alive and I know that he won't break that promise. I tightened my grip on my green saber and handgun and prepared to fight. I shot a round on the one that hit him in the chest causing it to flinch. I continued to shoot at it until the other two charged at me. When they got into range I swung my saber horizontally, causing them to stop and float higher. The other one at the back fired something at me. I rolled out of the way and unloaded on it. 2 out of 7 bullets had hit it. It suddenly charged towards me the same way it charged at Mikey. I fired at it 3 more times but none had hit it, but when it got into range I swung my blade diagonally downward, slicing throught the machine as the parts of it's body that was lighting up began to dim and finally went out. I had defeated one but I saw glint above looking up I saw the other two were charging their stingers. They suddenly fired it at me from above. I decided to run to the side but one of the projectiles hit my shin causing me to tumble to the ground. I held my shin in pain, although there wasn't any blood, there was a miscolored spot on it as if it was hit with a blunt object. I looked at the straterias and saw them charging right at me, my eyes widened in shock.

Is this it? is this where I will die?

"Razonde!" I heard a voice cast as lightning came from the ceiling, causing the two to fall down to the ground. I looked behind them and saw a guy with jet black hair wearing a red polo shirt with yellow trims, black pants and brown boots and his gloves were yellow with red trims, he had his arm outstretched and slightly above it was a orange and white metal ball. I could feel my eyes water up as I figured out who it was.

"Mikey..." I muttered weakly as his Gorapit floated upward and I saw his face, his bright yellow eyes locked into mine and I could feel my face heat up again as I noticed he was smiling at me. He walked towards me and inspected the discolored skin on my shin. He hovered his hand above it and I saw his tech-mag glow white.

"Resta" I heard him cast softly as green light enveloped the area around the skin and I could feel the pain go away. When the light vanished it looked perfect. There were no signs that I was hit at all.

"Feeling better?" he asked me before looking at me in the eyes, I could see the concern in them as broad daylight. I could only nod my head in response "Good, can you stand?" he asked me and I answered with a nod before slowly stood up. He dusted himself before equipping his handgun and twirling it around his finger.

"You did pretty well holding them back and heck! you even killed one with only a bruised shin" he praised causing me to blush again, why is he so good at doing that?

-Mikey's PoV-

"Th..thanks" She stuttered out, huh? why is she blushing? It was only a small praise. We continued on the relic site, walking cautiously until I saw something at the corner of my eye and performed a quickdraw. The handgun was still twirling around my finger while I pointed it at my target and when the barrel aligned with the threat I fired, deflecting the projectile with my own photon bullet. I looked at where it came from and saw two more of those floating straterias, once again they charged at is with the familiar white light. Emilia rolled out of the way while I stood there, looking at the two hunks of metal. My tech-mag had already disappeared and the photons were already forming on my right hand

"Mikey!" Emilia shouted but I didn't pay attention as they got even closer I smirked. They really think that's gonna work on me twice? I sidestepped, facing the strateria as it glided infront of me. My saber had already formed and I swung at it's behind leaving a slice of missing parts. I turned to them and saw that the one I hit had already dimmed it's light while the other one was glowing normally. I pointed my handgun and started unloading 9 bullets. 4 had hit the dim one finally shutting it off while 5 had hit the other and started to dim. It suddenly fired it's stinger at me but I merely blocked it with my saber. It charged again and I held up my handgun, photons started forming at the barell. It got closer and closer until I pulled the trigger sending a big ball of red photons, knocking the piece of metal far back as it's lights finally went out.

"That won't work on me twice" I taunted, as if it was still alive.

-A few rooms later-

"Shit!" I exclaimed, dodging a ball of light by tumbling to the side. I looked at the strateria, it had a shape similar to a koltova, with it being on 4 legs but the most intimidating thing about it was it's gigantic horn and the glowing plates of metal on it's back. I sprinted across the room towards the metal abomination with my saber ready for a swing but as soon as I got close it started releasing some sort of white gas and when I touched it.

"Graaah!" I flinched back. The gas stung the skin, if it weren't for my shield weave I bet I would be riddled with wounds. I leapt away from it and it responded by throwing me another light cannon causing me to duck and unload my handgun on it. The photons just seem to slide of it's armor plating

"Mikey I got it! -Vulgatus- It's a cannon type strateria, it's armor is specially designed to deflect photon-based projectiles. Extremely weak to photon-blades but counters them with corroding gas which it emits from the body" Emilia read behind me. She decided to research on the new enemy while I tried to kill it.

"Thanks, now can you help me?" I asked as I unequipped my Ruby bullet and replaced it with my Gorapit. The Vulgatus fired off another ball while I was equipping, having no time to dodge I reared my saber back and shot it forward, piercing the projectile and successfully dispersed it. I finally heard Emilia cast a Zonde, causing a bolt of electricity to hit the machine at it's horn causing it to flinch, giving me a chance. I sprinted again while the enemy was still trying to recover. I raised my hand and my tech-mag started glowing yellow.

"Razonde!" I casted while sprinting. A bolt of lightning came from the ceiling and struck the Vulgatus, stunning it more. I continued on and reared back my saber. The Vulgatus suddenly stood on its rear legs in what I assumed was trying to recover but all it did was give me a bigger target.

"Huaaah!" I shouted as I stabbed the poor thing at the base of it's horn, sparks flew but I remained there with my hand on the saber until I drew it out and the machine slumped to the ground, then something round rolled out of the stab wound.

"What's this?" I muttered as I picked up the round object. It was a grey metallic ball with blue marks and glyphs decorating it and it was the size of a golf ball. Then something seemed to flick in my head as I recognized what it is causing me to grin like a blue cat found in some wonderland (Cookie if you get the reference)

"Looks like Hyuga's going to have a new order" I thought to myself as I stored the item in my photon storage via transmitter. The item was a photon reactor and a pretty high class one at that. A class-B or class-A and maybe even an S, unequipping my weapons in the process.

"Hey Emilia, Let's go" I ordered before walking over to the terminal and opening it. I was shocked to see the room, It was a round platform and at the edge you could see water flowing from the ceiling. At the walls were some sort of offline gigantic straterias which sent shivers down my spine. They're shoulder guards were round with a metal spike coming from the middle, I suppose they act like an axis?

"These machines... they're the site's automated defenses. I feel like they're watching us." She muttered out loud. I turned my gaze to her and saw that she was looking around the room.

"What if they went live?" We both shuddered at the thought. I really don't want to fight a gigantic strateria right now, especially a whole room full of them. Emilia suggested that we leave and I happily complied. As we continued through the room I felt something that never means anything good

Goosebumps, the sensation that you feel when the hair on your body stands causing a tingly sensation. For me, it means that danger is a few feet away from me and the only ones that can be considered as threats are Emilia and...

"ROOOOOOAR" A metallic scream reverberated around the room, I turn around and see one of the strateria's had become live, electricity coursed through the axe it wielded and it's shoulder and thighs held a bright blue glow.

"You're kidding me! I should have kept my mouth shut" Emilia shouted. I wish she could use her jinxing powers for the greater good. I looked at the automaton and tried to decipher it's abilities, the electricity from the axe isn't just for show, I bet it has some sort of ranged attack and by that thing's size I am pretty sure it can't move that quick and I consider myself as a swift fighter.

"We can handle this!" I tried to encourage her as I equipped my Falchion and Ruby Bullet. She looked at me as though I was insane

"Whaddaya mean handle this? Don't tell me you plan on fighting that thing?" She asked in disbelief. I managed to keep you alive for this long so have a little more faith in me.

"Yes" I answered casually as kneeled on my right knee, putting my saber on the ground and resting my right hand on top of the handle while my left hand held onto my handgun.

"Ungh.." She breathed before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine I'm with you! If you say we can handle it, we can handle it." She gave up as she equipped a long white staff with feather like designs on the tip end of it. She wasn't able to see me smile since she was behind me. I shook out the smile and muttered softly.

"Command number 003: Activate" I felt my shield weave start to waver

"**Password required**" A metallic voice responded to my command. I glared at the gigantic strateria infront of us before closing my eyes and inhaled

"All the strength in the world is useless against the speed you cannot touch" I recited, these words are the ones I follow through out my career as both a guardian and a mercenary. I opened my eyes and smirked as I saw a faint white glow coming from behind me.

"**Password accepted: Initiating Photon wing protocol**"

* * *

**AN: Please note I use notepad and simply add effects font styles here but I think I am gonna start using Microsoft Word. Please review.**


	4. AN

Sorry guys no new updates, I will rewrite this story because I found out that I have a hard time writing in 1st person and I also want to revise the rough edges I noticed in this story, I know how frustrating it is to see an update and find out it isn't a new chapter but rest assured I will try my best to finish this story.


End file.
